The present disclosure relates to streamlining hardware initialization code. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to converting separated error action information into lines of code, and including the lines of code into the hardware initialization code prior to code compilation.
Hardware initialization code initializes devices that are included in a computer system, such as processors, memory controllers, and etcetera. At times, a device may not initialize properly and, as a result, the hardware initialization code generates and error and performs actions based upon the type of error. Actions may include collecting local debug data, identifying/deconfiguring failing devices, and/or creating a persistent de-configuration record for failing hardware. Typically, information that describes the actions (e.g., error action information) is embedded in the hardware initialization source code. As a result, the hardware initialization source code and/or the error action information is difficult to analyze and de-bug.